Nouvel-an chinois
by Mirabelle chan
Summary: Lors du Nouvel-An chinois, organisé par Lenalee, Lavi se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de dormir dans la chambre de son Grand-Père, comme d'habitude. L'alcool aidant, il finit par penser que dormir avec Allen est la meilleure des solutions.


**Mon dieu ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas écris sur ce fandom... Comme quoi on fini toujours pas revenir aux sources. Du coup, comme ça fait une petite éternité, je m'excuse d'avance des éventuelles incohérences. Comme toujours la phrase en gras est le défi de la Ficothèque Ardente.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kanda entra dans le réfectoire et parcouru la pièce des yeux. **Ce n'était pas le Nouvel-An Chinois ? Les sushis, c'est japonnais, non ? Des sushis noirs, roses, verts ou jaunes. Des sushis. Encore des sushis. Disposés dans des bateaux, sur des plateaux ornés de sculptures de légumes, de fruits, l'ensemble était beau sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais japonnais. Il n'en démordrait pas.** Discrètement, il poussa un soupir désabusé et se prépara à faire demi tour pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Si les cuisiniers n'étaient pas capables de faire la différence entre la Chine et le Japon, il ne pouvait plus rien pour eux...

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que Lenalee l'attrapait par le bras :

\- Oh Kanda, je suis contente que tu sois venu fêter le Nouvel-An avec nous !

\- Non. Je retourne dans ma chambre.

Interdite, la jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner. Elle qui voulait tellement que ses amis soient réunis pour cette nuit si importante dans sa culture. Elle se souvenait des fêtes de son enfances et rêvait de les reproduire avec l'Ordre. Décidée, elle retourna dans le réfectoire pour aller chercher de l'aide. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Kanda fêterait le Nouvel-An avec eux.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à convaincre son frère que si tout le monde n'était pas là, la soirée serait moins réussie. Ni une, ni deux, Komui se précipita dans son laboratoire pour s'armer de son Komurin le plus sophistiqué. Malgré une pointe d'inquiétude, Lenalee estima que la chambre de Kanda était assez éloignée de la cuisine pour que le buffet ne cours aucun risque. Aussi laissa-t-elle faire son frère en le suivant à une distance respectueuse, accompagnée de Lavi qui traînait Allen derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent après la bataille, alors que la porte et une partie du mur de la chambre du japonnais gisait en tas de gravas sur le sol. Le Komurin était à terre, parfois agité d'un spasme, mais de bougeait plus, tout comme son propriétaire, effondré à côté de lui. Face à eux, couvert de poussière Kanda les toisaient, les lèvres pincées.

\- Kanda, osa Lenalee en détournant ses yeux du carnage, tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour au réfectoire le temps que quelqu'un remette ta chambre en état ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ignora royalement les deux idiots qui souriaient bêtement derrière la chinoise. Puisque sa chambre était inutilisable, il devait trouver un nouvel endroit calme où il serait à l'abri des saoulards qui ne tarderaient pas à écumer les couloirs de la Congrégation.

L'idée lui vint en voyant Lavi se pencher pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille d'Allen. Bookman avait également refusé de participer à la fête et était suffisamment silencieux pour lui convenir. Lavi n'aurait qu'à se trouver un autre lit. Sans leur accorder plus d'attention, il partit annoncer au vieil homme qu'il serait son colocataire pour la nuit.

Dépitée, Lenalee, écouta ses deux amis lui exposer pourquoi Kanda aurait refroidit l'ambiance et les laissa la raccompagner jusqu'au réfectoire. Dès qu'elle l'aperçu, elle murmura à Reever d'aller chercher son supérieur, toujours assommé dans le couloir. Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, la jeune fille le regarda partir en marmonnant dans sa barbe des injures adressées à Komui.

Pendant ce temps, ses deux amis s'étaient éclipsés en direction du buffet et surtout, de l'alcool. Elle secoua la tête amusée et partit elle aussi se chercher à manger. Elle circulait de groupe en groupe, discutant avec tout le monde en attendant avec impatience le décompte. De loin, elle avait vu son frère revenir avec Reever, avec un pansement sur le front. A part ça, il paraissait aller très bien.

Cinq minutes avant minuit, l'horloge parlante installée au dessus de la porte du réfectoire émit un bruit strident pour avertir tout le monde que l'heure était bientôt arrivée. Elle se mit en tête de retrouver Allen et Lavi pour être la première à leur souhaiter la bonne année, mais se fit attraper par son frère avant d'avoir pu les rejoindre.

Toute l'assemblée, exorcistes, traqueurs et scientifiques réunis, fit le décompte des dix dernières secondes à haute voix avant avant que n'explose une joyeuse cacophonie de « Bonne année ».

Lenalee prit la main de Komui et lui dit avec un sourire :

\- Bon passage de l'année !

Puis elle embrassa sa joue.

\- Bon passage de l'année, Lenalee ! répondit-il, rayonnant de bonheur.

Quelques minutes après, alors qu'elle refaisait un tour de salle pour faire ses vœux à tout le monde, elle aperçu ses amis, seuls dans un coin en train de parler, visiblement éméchés. Pourtant quand elle vint les saluer, ils lui parurent étonnamment lucides. Dès qu'elle eut tourné les talons, ils se remirent à rire bêtement.

Lavi ne s'estimait pas encore saoul, pas loin, mais pas tout à fait. Par contre, il entretenait plus de doutes sur Allen. D'un côté, il était normal qu'il soit moins résistant que lui à l'alcool. De l'autre, il avait été l'élève de Cross pendant quatre ans, qui savait de quel talant caché il pouvait disposer. Ils furent rapidement rejoins par plusieurs traqueurs qui amenèrent avec eux d'autres bouteilles d'alcool. Désormais accompagnés, ils continuèrent à beaucoup manger et à boire tout autant.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la plus part des convives somnolaient sur une chaise, voir sur le sol ou étaient partis se coucher, Allen et Lavi remontaient les étages de la Congrégation, accrochés l'un à l'autre. La chambre la plus près était celle de Lavi. Tout naturellement, ils s'y rendirent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et comme toutes personnes ivres, ils faisaient un boucan d'enfer.

En pouffant de rire, Lavi dit bonne nuit à Allen et entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son Grand-Père sur la pointe des pieds. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour trébucher dans le noir et réveiller les deux occupants de la pièce qui, sans se concerter, lui lancèrent le premier objet qu'ils avaient à portée de main.

Le jeune homme ressortit de la pièce encore plus vite qu'il était entré, partiellement dégriser et se laissa clisser le long du mur. Il n'avait pas rêvé, se demanda-t-il en touchant, sa joue, c'était bien une lame qui l'avait frôlé. Or, son Grand-Père ne l'aurait jamais attaqué de la sorte, pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. La question était donc, qui était la chambre avec Bookman ?

\- Ça va ? demanda Allen qui était revenu sur ses pas en entendant le bruit. Tu saignes.

\- Je crois qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec mon Grand-Père...

Allen le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il avait rêvé et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Lavi accepta. Ça semblait être la solution la plus logique à son problème. De toute façon, il n'était pas en état d'en chercher une autre.

Un étage et quelques couloirs plus tard, ils étaient arrivés. Sans attendre, Allen se déshabilla et se glissa dans ses draps. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne la fatigue s'était abattue sur lui. Avec un temps de retard, Lavi l'imita. Cherchant à meubler le silence qui s'était installé, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Tu savait qu'en Chine, la coutume est de se coucher le plus tard possible le soir du réveillon parce que c'est un gage de longévité ?

\- Non... Tu y crois à ses choses là ?

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il. Au pire, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Allen ouvrit un œil et se retourna vers lui. La ligne sanglante avait séchée sur sa joue, mais quelques gouttes avaient coulées. Machinalement, il les essuya et lui sourit.

\- Il faudrait trouver un truc pour rester réveillé, reprit Lavi, avec tout ce qu'on fait, une précaution de plus n'est pas à négliger.

Allen continua à le fixer jusqu'à le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, j'ai un jeu de carte, on peu faire un strip poker.

\- On est déjà en caleçon...

\- Ouai...

Lavi était difficile, songea Allen. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait à deux, dans un lit, en caleçon ? Franchement, pas grand chose. Tellement pas grand chose, qu'il était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Avec Lavi, pourquoi pas, entre amis, ça se faisait. Joindre l'utile à l'agréable, c'était pratique.

Il passa une main derrière la nuque du rouquin et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce fut d'abord timide et hésitant avant que l'alcool qui embuait leur cerveau fasse fondre leurs inhibitions. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre.

Ils étaient tout de même assez raisonnable pour s'assurer que tout irait bien entre eux après cette nuit. Quelques phrases suffirent à mettre les choses au clair et très vite leurs caleçons allèrent rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sol.

Tout naturellement, parce qu'Allen avait initié leur premier baiser, il prit les commandes de la suite des événements. Maintenant qu'ils étaient entièrement nus et excités, il décida d'explorer le corps de son compagnon. Une partie de lui voulait faire ça lentement, s'assurer que ce n'était pas la première fois de Lavi et tout ce qui pourrait montrer qu'il prenait soin de lui. Et la deuxième, légèrement plus forte, avait envie de dormir juste après avoir tiré son coup de façon rapide et efficace.

Il essaya donc de faire un mixte des deux. Lentement, il caressa le corps de son amant, le laissant lui rendre la pareil à son rythme avant d'atteindre son sexe. Lavi gémit doucement en serrant son bras un peu plus fort. S'il allait juste un peu plus vite, il pourrait venir uniquement grâce à ça. Sans se rendre compte de son envie, Allen stoppa ses mouvements, pour glisser sa main tour à tour sur ses testicules, ses cuisses et ses fesses.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à son tour à caresser l'érection d'Allen, Lavi estima que soit il était beaucoup plus saoul qu'il le pensait, soit son amant était plus expérimenté qu'il l'aurait imaginé. Mais également que quelque soit la raison, il était très satisfait de se qui se passait. D'un geste, il se rapprocha d'Allen pour que leurs sexes frottent l'un contre l'autre et qu'il puisse les caresser en même temps. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de son amant de gémir et d'enfouir la tête dans son cou pour laisser une série de baiser et de petites morsures.

Il passa sa jambe au dessus de la hanche d'Allen et d'un mouvement du bassin se retrouva à cheval sur lui. Le drap fut repoussé au fond du lit et il se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il couina quand il sentit sa main s'infiltrer entre ses fesses et le caresser à cet endroit si intime. Il écarta un peu plus ses jambes se sentir plus à l'aise.

Lavi savait qu'ils ne pourrait pas conclure leur affaire. Le simple fait de ne pas avoir de lubrifiant ou de corps gras quelconque les en empêchait. Il gémit de surprise quand il sentit le doigt d'Allen entrer lentement en lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais, ce n'était pas douloureux. Un peu dérangeant selon sa position mais pas désagréable. Ajouté à cela leurs sexes qui frottaient l'un contre l'autre, ça devenait franchement agréable.

L'alcool avait bon dos tout de même, il lui permettait d'accepter de coucher avec son meilleur ami, de le laisser entrer un doigt en lui et même un deuxième tout en restant détendu. Sa bouche prisonnière de celle de son amant l'empêchait de gémir ou de parler comme il aurait voulu le faire et plus il me pouvait pas entendre les sons que faisait Allen.

A contre cœur, il redressa la tête pour reprendre sa respiration et Allen choisit ce moment précis pour ajouter un troisième doigt au côté des autres. Cette fois, ça faisait mal. Les larmes aux yeux, il posa sa tête à côté de la sienne et fut surpris qu'il caresse doucement ses cheveux et embrasse sa tempe.

En sentant Lavi se crisper, à deux doigts de pleurer, Allen, arrêta tous ses mouvements et entreprit de l'aider à se détendre. En se laissant guider par sa respiration haletante, il caressa ses cheveux, son dos, ses hanches jusqu'à atteindre son érection. Dès le premier geste, il le sentit se desserrer autour de lui. Quelques minutes après, il recommençait à gémir. Il trouva sa prostate par hasard, lui arrachant un cri et un mouvement involontaire des hanches.

Lavi se mordit les lèvres et inclina ses hanches pour les doigts de son amant heurtent de nouveau ce point en lui. Sous les yeux d'Allen qui le dévorait du regard, il se tortilla jusqu'à trouver exactement la bonne position. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux en désordre lui tombaient devant les yeux et les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient adorables. En somme, il était absolument sexy.

Allen retira ses doigts et d'un coup de bassin, le fit rouler sur le dos. Il écarta ses jambes, repoussa une mèche qui lui barrait le visage et l'embrassa en commençant à pousser en lui. Après avoir autant pris son temps il n'était plus à quelques minutes près et il laissa tout son temps à Lavi pour s'habituer à son sexe.

Lavi rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mordit de nouveau les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. Encore une fois, alors qu'Allen restait immobile en respirant fortement, il s'appliqua à se détendre en pensant au plaisir qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes auparavant.

Avec un signe de tête il indiqua à Allen qu'il était près et aussitôt un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il avait visiblement retenu comment bouger pour atteindre sa prostate. Il poussa un nouveau cri quand son amant attrapa ses hanches pour laisser libre court à l'envie qui le taraudait depuis le début.

La tête renversée en arrière, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte qui laissait passer tous ses gémissements, Allen avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Seul un cri de Lavi un peu plus fort que les autres le ramena à la réalité et il attrapa son érection le caresser et l'aider à atteindre la jouissance.

L'orgasme le prit en premier crispé au fond du corps de son amant, il éjacula alors que son expression et sa main resserrée faisait jouir Lavi à son tour.

Avec un grognement, Allen se laissa tomber à côté de lui et gigota jusqu'à pouvoir rabattre le drap sur eux. Il se blottit contre son amant et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Lavi était vraiment un très bon coup, ils devraient absolument recommencer. Avec son meilleur ami, il n'y avait besoin d'alcool que la première fois...


End file.
